


Calling your name, the only language I can speak

by Koconut_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Armin Arlert is a nerd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, but he's cute so it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koconut_boi/pseuds/Koconut_boi
Summary: Everything that matters to me sculpted into blue eyes, blond hair and a soul bright enough to light up my midnight sky.He’s my shooting star and wish come true.(Song fic inspired by the song Can I call you tonight by Dayglow)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 51





	Calling your name, the only language I can speak

**Author's Note:**

> kinda soft, kinda made me wanna bawl my eyes out 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Title is a lyric from Souvenir - Selena Gomez)

_So can I call you tonight?_

It’s 3am and the sound of the dial tone grates against my ear as I wait for him to pick up.

_I'm trying to make up my mind_

I know it’s irrational, the fear. But I can’t seem to stop the shaking in my hands and the images in my head and the pressure behind my eyelids.

I just need to hear his voice. I just need to hear him _breathing_.

_Just how I feel_

“Hello?”

One word, and my shoulders sag with relief.

He’s here.

_Could you tell me what’s real?_

“Eren? You there?”

“Y-yeah” I force out, the word tripping on itself.

There’s silence on his end. But I know it only means he herd the unspoken plea in my voice. And I know he understands when he starts speaking.

“You know, I picked up this book today. It was about black holes. Did you know that black holes are actually the corpses of dead stars? I was blown away when I first read it. I mean, I knew space had all sorts of weird stuff going on but I never really thought it’d be this cool. And you know what? That’s not even the best part. Did you know tha- ”

_I hear your voice on the phone_

The genuine wonder in his voice drags my attention away from my still trembling fingers.

It’s 3am and he’s awake, talking to me. Not a hint of irritation; like he was waiting for my call. Like he wants this. Wants me.

It feels like an embrace, the realization that he cares. He cares so much.

So much.

_Now I'm no longer alone_

“-and they consume so much dust and gas, they’re basically space vacuum cleaners! Oh, and don’t even get me started on the fact tha-“

“Armin?”

The sound, so fragile, is enough to make him fall completely silent, waiting.

Waiting so patiently. For me. Always.

And the words flow out so easily, like petals soaring in a spring breeze. So easily it’s a wonder they haven’t been voiced yet.

_J_ _ust how I feel_

“I love you”

A breath.

A blink.

“I love you too”

_Could you tell me what's real anymore?_

Then we stay like that.

Our beating hearts tying us to one another. Together in a silence turned into a home.

His existence a lifeline. His presence a tide of warmth washing over all my sharp edges and cold corners.

Everything that matters to me sculpted into blue eyes, blond hair and a soul bright enough to light up my midnight sky.

He’s my shooting star and wish come true.

_  
'Cause I wouldn't know_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
